


As It Should Be

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Parent Trap [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky





	As It Should Be

They’d stayed together in that little room at Granny’s for more than an hour. It wasn’t that they meant to keep the boys waiting that long, but once they were finally together, they’d simply lost track of time. Robin had led her over to the bed and she’d curled into him, smiling as him folded around her. Her cheek was pressed to his chest and his fingers stroked through her hair, and it had just been so easy to lose herself in his soft touches and soothing voice.

They talked about anything and everything, filling one another on all the things they’d missed out on over the course of the past few weeks. It was so easy to pick up exactly where they’d left off, easily slipping back into comfortable patterns, and all of the awkwardness and tension that filled the last few weeks simply faded away .

They didn’t talk about Marian beyond Robin’s initial confession to her—how that evening he’d told her that their marriage wasn’t working, that he was in love with another woman—and they didn’t talk about what would inevitably come next in terms of his marriage. That was a conversation for another day, and tonight, they’d decided, would be all about them.

Finally—and a little reluctantly—Regina pulled away, smiling gently as she told him that they should probably find the boys and go home. Her smile brightened on that last word, and Robin had smiled, too, as he leaned in and kissed her cheek and told her that he was looking forward to it.

His hand found hers as she flicked her wrist over the lock, freeing them from the room—and she couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her lips as his fingers folded down around hers as they entered the diner. Roland and Henry looked up expectantly and Granny’s eyebrow arched. Robin rose up their joined hand and her cheeks flushed a little as Roland and Henry cheered and Granny congratulated them on the obvious reunion.

And then, they’d all gone home.

_____

“Henry, make sure you run the dishwasher,” Regina says as Robin hands him the last of the plates. “You didn’t do it last night and it has to be full now.”

Henry sighs and rolls his eyes, but nonetheless nods—and Regina feels a fluttering at her heart. It’s all so mundane, so perfectly casual as if they do this every night, as if there were nothing special about this particular evening. When they got back to the house, the boys had been hungry, so she’d started dinner while Henry and Roland set the table. Robin was quick to help her and they easily feel into old routines—something that would have seemed so inconceivable only a few hours before. 

Roland climbs up onto one of the barstools at the counter, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the granite top, watching as Henry fills the dishwasher with soap as Robin wipes down the counter.

“Are we having desert?” Roland asks, looking up at Regina as a soft grin forms on his lips.

“Roland,” Robin says in a voice that’s half a warning and half a chuckle. “You’re _not_ hungry.”

“I saved space,” Roland replies, wide-eyed and serious.

Regina laughs and pushes her fingers through his messy curls—her throat tightening as she finally allows herself to think of just how much she’s missed this little boy. “What did you have in mind?”   

She watches as Roland considers, eyes narrowing as he chews at his bottom lip—and then, the realization settles in and his eyes brighten. “Do you have s’mores stuff?”

“Oh…” Regina murmurs, her brow furrowing. “I…think so?”

“We just bought that bag of marshmallows,” Henry chimes in as he flips the dishwasher shut and turns the knob as a soft whirring noise fills the room. “And I know we have graham crackers because you put some in my lunch today.”

“Then, I think you’re in luck because I _know_ we have chocolate,” Regina says, scooping Roland up off the stool, smiling as he laughs out and places his hand on her shoulders. “Do you want to help me get everything ready?” Roland nods and laughs again, and when Regina looks up she see that Robin is watch them with soft eyes and a gentle smile—and she knows exactly what he’s feeling because she feels it, too.

“And while you two are doing that, we’ll go and start a fire,” Robin says, brushing his hand over Henry’s shoulder as they proceed into the living room, leaving her and Roland to collect what they need. A smile pulls at her lips as she collects the items and Roland chatters on excitedly about the s’mores. When everything is gathered, she cuddled him a little closer joins Henry and Robin in the living room.

Roland crawls over to sit by Henry, watching the Henry pushes two marshmallows onto a skewer and then mimicking the action. Robin settles beside her, sliding an arm around her waist as she hands him a skewer and a marshmallow. They all hold their marshmallows over the fire, watching as they char—and laughing as Robin’s catches on fire. No one says anything much, but the bouts of silence aren’t awkward or unsettling, but comfortably relaxed—and exactly as it should be.

_____

Only an hour later, they find themselves alone in her bedroom. Robin’s stayed the night before—usually on nights he and Roland were too tired to return to the Merry Men’s camp, evenings when they’d stay up until the early hours of the morning, talking with long-emptied glasses of wine between them, nights when they’d crawled into her bed with hooded eyes, able to do little more than sleep.

And though they hadn’t said it, tonight was going to be different.

Regina stands in front of her mirror, removing her earrings and smiling as Robin comes up behind her. He slides his hand to the top of her skirt, edging down the zipper as he pushes her hair over her shoulder. A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth as his lips touch upon the nape of her neck. It’s hard to believe that only that morning she’d been adamantly convinced that they would never be together this way, convinced that they shouldn’t be.

Letting out a breathy sigh, she turns, linking her arms around her neck and pushing her fingers up into his hair. His hands settle on her hips and his lips find hers—and it’s not long before they’re in bed together, hands roaming over warm, sweat-sleeked skin. Regina draws up a knee as her hand slides over his shoulder as she lets out a small moan of pleasure. Rolling on top of him, she laughs a little pulling back to look into his shimmery blue eyes. She can’t help but smile as he reaches out and tucks her hair behind her ears, offering her a soft smile of anticipation.

His hands run over her ass and a groan escapes him as she lowers herself into him. She closes her eyes as he fills her and her hips begin to roll. Pressing her palms against her chest, he grins up at her—and she grins back, knowing there’s no rush.


End file.
